MY Life For You/Issue 5
Issue 5 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Know Thy Enemy It's quiet. No one even looked at each other, they all just stared at the ground, thinking about what Aaron just said. Aaron rests his pipe over his shoulder and walks over to Christie's body. He starts to think a bit, and he realizes that he'll probably never gets a chance like this ever again. He runs into the shed. Everyone looks at him. "What are you doing Aaron" asked Judy. Aaron steps out, "Chad, Trevor do you guys have a belt or something?" "I do, but why" asked Chad. Chad takes off his belt, and gives it to Aaron. "I need it because we're going to study our enemy. How about you Trevor, you got a belt?" "No," replied Trevor. "I found this hose, will this work?" asked Judy. "Yeah that'll be fine." Aaron walks over to Judy and grabs the hose. "Alright guys, in order to live through this. We need to know our advantages and disadvantages." Aaron ties Christie's arms to two auto machines. "What do you mean?" asked Kim. "He means, what do they have, and what don't they have. Can they see us? Hear us? smell us? Things like that right?" said Susan. Aaron replied "Yeah, things like that, but also where can we hit the body to completely kill the zombie." "Isn't the head the most common spot?" asked Chad. Aaron finished tying Christie up, and stepped back to grab his pipe. "Like in the movies, the head seems to be the only spot to kill a zombie. But things might be different. If we hit do enough damage to the body, could we kill the zombie? How about when we have a gun, if shot the zombie in the heart or something, would it die? These are things we need to know. And to know those things, Christie needs to wake up." Few minutes later, Kim notices Christie's arm moving. "Hey, she's moving." "That took way longer that What I had expected." said Aaron. Christie opens her eyes, they're white, not other colors but white. Christie looks around the room, opens her mouth and aggressively tries charge at Trevor, who was nearest. "Jesus man, I can't believe what's happening." said Trevor. He walks away and leans against a wall. Aaron walks over to Christie. He rips a part of his sleeve, and covers Christie's eyes, then tying the sleeve together, blind folding her. Aaron goes to his pocket and grabs out his phone. He goes through his phone and puts on a song. Christie automatically reacts to it, and tries to go for the source of the sound. Aaron turns off the song, and puts his phone away. Everyone observed what just happened, but did not say a word. Aaron puts his hand in front of Christie, and moves it side to side. Christie again reacted, trying to attack. Aaron steps back, and grabs his pipe. He lifts it up, and swings at Christie. Christie takes the impact, but does not really react to it, as if she didn't know she got hit. "Ok, that's all the info." said Aaron. "What that's it?" asked Chad. "Well, no. What I basically found out, is that after that hit. Christie did not react to the impact. So zombie must not have the sense of feel to them. So we can hit them, and they would not react to it. Also her eyes are white, which gives me the idea that zombies cannot see us, which can be a big plus for us. Those are the advantages. However, they can smell us and hear us." "What's so bad about them hearing us?" asked Kim. "Well, if they can hear us, then when we get guns, we would have to carefully choose when we use it. We cannot go randomly firing a gun, otherwise the zombies would get attracted to the sound. Am I right?" said Judy. Aaron seem'd to be surprised to have that answer come from Judy. "Yeah, that's right? How did you guess?" Judy, looks at the group. "I...I have watched a few shows like the Walking Dead. And some anime's like High School of The Dead. Those kinds of things." She looks embarrassed when she said that. "HAHA, really? I did not know you were into those things. Actually, I based some of the things I know from those shows." said Aaron. "It honestly helps." Aaron turns to Christie. "well, lets continue." Aaron ready's his weapon, and swings at Christie's body multiple times, then stops. Christie's body is still moving. "Well that doesn't work." Aaron then stabs Christie in the heart. The Pipe goes straight through. Blood splashes all over the ground, and the sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn just disgusted everyone. But it was not enough to kill Christie. "huh, I guess the only thing really is to smash the head." said Chad. "Seems like it." Aaron ready's his weapon, and was about to swing. Until he heard Trevor said "Stop." Aaron stops his attack, and looks at Trevor, along with everyone else. "I'll do it." said Trevor "Let me be the one to kill her." "You sure."said Aaron. "Yeah, you said it yourself. This is reality, and we need to get used to it. So let me get used to it by doing this." Aaron smirks, then moves away from Christie. Trevor gets his crowbar, ready's it, then swings the weapons at Christie's head. The hook of the crowbar got stuck at skull, but Trevor pulled it out and swung again. Judy, Susan, Chad, and Kim looked away. They could not bare to have seen the sight of this. As soon as Christie stopped moving. Trevor dropped the crowbar and sat down. "I know this is not a good thing to say, but nicely done." said Aaron. "Now then, we need get out of here." Susan looks through her pocket and pulls out her car keys. "I drive a dodge suv, it should be big enough to fit all of us." Chad smiles, "alright lets get the fuck out of here. Come on babe." Kim gets up and walks with Chad. "where's the car?" asked Judy. "Luckily I parked the car right outside. I guess it was a good thing we came here." responded Susan. Everyone stands, Chad, Trevor, and Aaron grab there weapons. Susan open exit door and walked outside. The sun was shining, the sky was clear of clouds. There was a nice cool breeze. It was a perfect day outside. However, corpses were laying on the grounds. Blood was splattered all over. Cries of people could be heard from the distance. Gun fire could also be heard. Smoke could be seen rising over some buildings that were about a quarter of a mile away from the group was. It looked a like hell. "oh my god." said Kim. Chad held Kim, "Don't worry, we're going to be ok. we're going to be ok." Susan, stares at what was in front of her for a few seconds, then snaps out of it. She knows that this is what she is going to be facing from now on. "Come on the car is this way." Everyone followed Susan. When they got to Susan's car, there was some blood splattered on the door and windows. Susan unlocked the car doors, and everyone got in the car. Susan obviously took the driver's seat. Aaron, took passenger, and everyone else sat in the back. Susan started the car, and got out of the parking spot. The car existed the school perimeters. Aaron looked outside and saw the New World that he and his group were entering. ''This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper. -'' T. S. Eliot, The Hollow Men Category:Uncategorized